Yajyuu Sentai GodaiRanger
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: The Shadows...the world that we have never ventured upon seeks to destroy our own. Destiny has chosen five young men and women to contract with the Elemental Guardians to combat the threat. Their name? Yajyuu Sentai GodaiRanger! Punish...Goodbye!


_**Hey Its Kamenrider21 again, it's been so long since I posted something up. This one's a rewrite from a fic of mine that I realised that should be changed for the better. Hope you like it and tell me what you think! I don't own Super Sentai but I do own the characters that appear in this story.**_

'_The Shadows, a place known by many, yet a place none has ever ventured upon. To an unknown world where there is nothing you can see but the abyss looking back at you.'_

_10 years ago_

In a midst of the flames that surrounded the worn down battlefield, stood four figures covered in shadows. One figure was humanoid while the other three were monstrous. The humanoid figure ran his free hand along the back of the Nodachi, a long katana, slowly before charging towards the three whom he considered his nemesis. He slashed at them as they too, fought back with all their might. The humanoid parried each attack with a struggle. Blocking a slash from a giant monster before unarming the feminine monster and kicking her away. He sliced through an energy ball made by the third, smallest monster, the ball itself splitting into two and crashed to the ground behind the humanoid with an explosion.

He threw a crescent energy wave at the three, knocking them back a fair distance before he took out six orbs of different colours, red, pink, blue, green, yellow and white. The orbs glowed with a rainbow colour before taking flight on its own to the air above him.

"Hiden Waza! Darkness Sealing!" He called out, stabbing his blade in the middle of the orbs' hexagon formation. The orbs empowered the blade with the six elements of fire, wind, water, earth, lightning and light before scattering everywhere. The humanoid figure jumped high into the air before descending onto the three.

A sphere of fire exploded out, with the six orbs nowhere to be seen.

_Present Day_

The group of black skinned dragonfly based monsters, with scally armour and thousands of red eyes on their heads, slowly crawled towards a young boy who cowered in fear. They were in an abandoned warehouse where the boy was trying to find his lost football but out of nowhere these monsters appeared out of nowhere. One was ready to raise their sword.

_You may never know when they might catch you.'_

A shot rang off, the bullet crashing onto the rough road. The black monsters look to where the shot was made but jumped back in surprise as they saw a red figure standing against them with smoke coming out of his barrel.

This figure wore a red suit with black accents and a gold belt. On his belt was a gun within its holster on the left hip while on the right there was an empty gun holster while there was black device had a golden face of a dragon on it with a red and gold orb placed where the mouth was place at the back of the belt. On his chest, was an insignia of a hexagon plate holding six coloured orbs. His helmet was of the same colour as for most of his body and based on a bird, with the golden mane around the v-shaped visor crafted like a flame. The gun he held in his left hand was coloured red and black with a blade under the cuboid barrel while in his right hand was a katana with phoenix head on the hilt with the blade coming out of the mouth of the firebird that seemed to be roaring.

This red figure turned to the boy and coldly said, "Move."

**Yajyuu Sentai GodaiRanger**

**1****st**** Blade: Elemental Guardians: The Beginning.**

The figure in red charged at the group of monsters, now with the little boy in safety, he can fight to the best of his abilities. He slashed away with the gun now in dagger mode and sword, cutting down the monsters that attack him. He slashed one of them across the chest with ease before he cut another down. He gave a low kick to next monster, disrupting its balance before pointing his weapon, now in gun mode, at the face. He fired the shot with the monster falling to the ground, dead. The figure in red turned to the next group of monsters charging at him but he just spun his gun before firing off at the monsters, with most shots hitting on target.

One monster managed to escape the barrage and attempted to slash at the red warrior but was denied by the warrior's gun hitting it across the face. He fired at the monster soon after before he jumped over the group.

Once he landed, he stabbed his sword to the ground and took out the red orb and opened a slot on the gun like a shotgun. He loaded the red orb into the gun before closing it and the barrel was now ablaze. He grabbed hold of his sword

"Hiden Waza," He coldly called as he took aim. "Firebird Blast!" He opened fire, literally, as burning bullets started raining on the dragonfly monsters before firing a firebird like bullet through the monsters. The monsters all exploded upon defeat within a glorious blaze.

"Goodbye," This warrior sighed as he placed his weapons away.

x-x

The school bell of the Murada High School rang for the first time that day, as students rushed into the building. The students wore a white shirt with a black blazer with the school emblem on the blazer pocket. The boys wore black trousers and a black, grey and red tie while the girls wore grey skirts but with no tie and their top button undone.

The door slid open.

"Hey Natsuki-chan!" a girl, who just walked in, heard. She had long black hair with pink hair-clips in them; she had a cute face with beautiful dark brown eyes that complimented her face. She wore her Murada School uniform. Natsuki turned towards sound and saw her usual group of four friends and she decided to join them.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted with a wave before she sat down on her usual seat.

One of her friends, Misaki, began talking, "Hey, have you heard? There has been some news about monsters appearing randomly!"

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Don't believe Misaki-chan, Natsuki-chan! There hasn't been a monster attack for over 10 years now, they have been wiped out!" Natsuki heard her other friend, Saeko, telling her.

Misaki tried to argue, "Yeah…but…"

"The thing is that nothing is true until you see it for real, and I will not believe it until I see it!" Saeko only answered back.

"But still rumours like that don't come every day, though," Natsuki said, almost as if defending Misaki. She heard the door slide open. Turning around, she turned to see a boy with long messy hair with a pair of glasses. He eyes hold a cold demeanour as if his face was in a forever scowl.

He turned to look at Natsuki before he walked towards his seat, which was at the other end of the room. He brushed past Natsuki and the girls before sitting down by the window and began reading a book.

"Tsuchiya Tetsuya-kun…" Natsuki heard her friend, Minako, whined. Natsuki turned her head to hear Minako whine again, "Why do you have to be such a hottie?"

Misaki placed a patronizing hand on Minako's back. "Just give up, Minako-chan. He would never notice you. The only thing he ever cares about is books and kendo."

Natsuki seems to disagree, "I don't think so, Misaki-chan." She heard Saeko chuckle.

"Well let's see you try Natsuki," Saeko challenged the ponytail girl.

The teacher came in; behind him was another student who went straight to his seat behind Natsuki.

"Stand!" Tetsuya ordered as the class representative. The whole class stood up, "Bow." After doing so, the class sat down.

"Good morning, everyone." The teacher greeted.

x-x

"Lets see. I guess tea is in order today!" the voice belonged to a man who was in his mid-forties to early fifties. "What about you? Kaen-kun?" he turned towards the golden retriever that laid down beside him. He poured the hot water into the cup before stirring it.

The man brought his tea to the living room and accidentally knocked the messy bookshelf with his knee and spilt some of the tea on to his clothes, "OWW! ITS HOT! HOT!" he screamed from the agonizing burn of the hot water. He placed the cup on the coffee table inside the living room and left for the toilet but he stepped on to something. He looked down to notice it was a scroll that was from the bookshelf. He went down to pick the scroll and decided to read it.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "This is…"

x-x

The bell rang for lunchtime, with half of Natsuki's classmates out of the classroom. Natsuki turned to look at Tetsuya. But found that he was gone. She took up to Saeko's challenge and will prove that there was more to Tetsuya than just a scowl on his face. She searched everywhere for him; the school canteen, the kendo room, the roof. That was until she found him sitting under a tree outside the main school building, reading.

She walked towards him, hesitantly and silently, hoping not to set him in a foul mood. "Um…Tsuchiya-san?" she slowly and quietly called.

He ignored her.

"Tsuchiya-san?" she asked, her voice louder than before.

His eyes shifted to her, and to her, the eyes seemed to be glaring at her.

"Sorry," he answered as he shut his book. He got up from his reading spot. "Can I help you?" he asked, his face trying to soften up from the usual scowl.

"I…I…" Natsuki began stuttering. She could think of anything to say.

Tetsuya took a confused glance, wondering what could she want from him?

"I…I was wondering if you would like to go out after school with me?" Natsuki asked, blushing as this was her first time asking someone out.

This took Tetsuya off guard and he slowly said his answer with a sudden confusion and hesitation, different from how he was from before. "Um…"

x-x

The sky was as dark as the night sky without the moon or the stars in sight. The world seemed like to be an endless sea with only a few drops of land in the sight. The only light came from the candles that were lit up by shore. Appearing from a huge rock, as if awoken from a dream was a blob like being. This being had blue skin and a yellow belly; its face had a reptilian look to it along with its yellow eyes. Its 'hair' was styled like a Mohawk that went down to the back. There were jewelleries covering its hands. And like a penguin, it slowly made its way towards a cave.

Inside the cave, this monster started humming a tune and it placed itself by the rough wall.

The ground shook violently beneath it. "Huh? What happening?" it cried in its low voice as it managed to fall to its side and roll onto its belly

The shaking stopped. The pudgy monster looks up to see three giant red crystals in front of him, glowing as if it was releasing energy. "Where did that come from?" Cracks appeared in the crystals before they shattered. The monster had to cover its head from the flying shards.

When the explosion of crystals died out, the monster looked up to see three figures standing before him.

The first monster was notably very small compared to the other two. A squid like face with white slimy skin covered by a red rob and carrying a stick that almost twice its size with bells that seemed to shake every time he walks placed at the top.

The second monster noticeably had a womanly figure. Over her pale white body, she wore red and purple clothing that covered almost everything except her arms. On her head, she had a red bug like helmet that covered her eyes but left only her blue lips. On her back, she carried two kunais.

The final monster was the most terrifying. His hulking, muscular scorpion based body would scare anyone who saw him. He had four eyes on each side, three small ones and one that significantly bigger than the others. He wore thick blue, scally armour with a long sword sheath carried on the back. In its hands was a dragon styled nodachi.

The fat monster could only stutter at the sight, "D-D-Dokugen-sama! You've been revived!" he called the terrifying monster before he stumbled backwards to the ground but in return, he only got a growl.

"Kugenke!" Dokugen roared as he pointed his sword at the monster in front of him. "You damn coward! I'm going to kill you for abandoning us, you fat shit!"

"Please don't do that! I'll do anything, Dokugen-sama! ANYTHING!" That perked the old monster's interests.

Dokugen was in rage because of this. "Time to die coward!" Dokugen, roared as he raised his blade for the death strike.

"Wait Dokugen!" pleaded the old.

Dokugen was startled; he lowered his sword with a question. "Why do that, Ougishi?"

"Because he said he'll do anything!" Ougishi stated. This got Dokugen to think. "As we are now, we are not strong enough to enter the human world as we would be incinerated by the light of the sun and the moon. We need to gather despair and lament for us to regain that power!"

The female monster only whistled. "And how do you propose we do that?" she asked the octopus-like monster.

Ougishi let out a chuckle. "Its easy, Daya! We need a Kaigen to do the job! And I've got the perfect one to do the job for us!"

Dokugen growled, "Let's not use him!" he pointed at Kugenke, who seemed to jump at the finger pointing at him.

"No! A stronger Kaigen!" Ougishi answered before he walked out of the cave. The old monster shouted in its croaked voice, "Oh Kumorigen! You here?"

"I'm right above you, old man!" he heard, he looked above to see a black bat-like humanoid with wings that seemed to be stitched onto its arms. The bat monster landed on to the sand covered ground with its claw like legs. It ran its hand over his head, "What can I do you for, geezer?"

"I've got a job for, Kumorigen. How would you like to go up to the human world and gather enough despair for us?" Ougishi requested from the bat Kaigen.

Kumorigen could only scoff at this, "Damn it! Make me do all the work! See ya, geezer!" Kumorigen disappeared into the shadows.

x-x

"Jun-kun!"

A young man with messy hair, which is shorter than Tetsuya, and in green and white rugby kit heard. He turned to see Natsuki walking up towards him.

"Nee-san!" Jun called as he slowly walked towards her.

"I won't be walking back with you tonight. Are you fine with going on your own?" She asked.

Jun only replied. "It's okay, I was going to tell you later that I am going out with Miki to town for a few things anyway." He gave a sudden look of an arch eyebrow. "Why the sudden last minute plans though? You on a date?" he teased.

Natsuki's face turned red soon after. "Baka! You know I don't like that!"

x-x

The sounds of shinais clashing at each other continuously like a sub-machine gunfire filled the brightly lit large hall. Tetsuya had his eye glaring into the emotionless eyes of his opponent. The two students had their shinais against the other's, using only pure strength to push the other off. Tetsuya's opponent won the battle of strength and began relentlessly attacking his opponent with ease. Tetsuya struggled against the onslaught of his opponent as he was being pushed back.

His opponent in front of him was the captain of the Kendo Club, the best in the school. He has to be the best to get what he wanted.

His opponent let up on the attack. Tetsuya saw that his opponent was resting his weapon on his shoulder while crouching and Tetsuya took this moment and came in with a swing down to the head. A swing at the guard forced Tetsuya to lose his grip with his shinai. It took only a second too late for Tetsuya to realize his opponent's stick was in front of him.

"Time!" the coach called.

"Damn!" the only word Tetsuya uttered.

The captain lowered his weapon and went to pick up the discarded shinai.

"Not bad," He commented as he inspected the shinai before turning towards his opponent. "We just have to work on your counterattacks and timings, Vice-Captain." He handed the shinai back.

Tetsuya took a look at the captain's eyes through the helmet. He cursed at himself; he was too weak to win against the captain. He hated it. With a sigh, Tetsuya slowly took the wooden weapon back into his hand. "Thanks captain."

x-x

"Makito-kun! I'm there if you need it!" Jun called as he ran behind his teammate. He was in a rugby match now for the school team. He saw his teammate threw a backhand pass towards him as his teammate got tackled. Jun's legs gave their all, out-running his opponents as he dived for the try line, the egg shape of the rugby ball sliding across the floor with his body.

The whistle blew three times; it was the end of the game.

"Try!" the referee called.

Cheers overpowered the cries of defeat as the green rugby team of Murada High School circled around each other for a team hug. Congratulations were heard, for the players who gave them a solid win.

x-x

Tetsuya walked out of the school grounds with his large bag filled with kendo gear. His eyes were focused on to something in his hand before he turned left to see Natsuki waiting for him. He stopped when he gazed at her eyes as he placed his item into his pocket.

"Hey…" Natsuki slowly began.

She couldn't help but feel an awkward silence overwhelming the situation.

She began, "You want to go?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. The two began walking slowly away from the school gate.

x-x

In a white room, a girl with shoulder length orange hair sat on a black stool in front of an acoustic piano. She sighed, her music concert was only 5 weeks away, and she needed to get this piece together as soon as possible!

Chopin's 15th Prelude in D Flat Major, nicknamed 'Raindrop' by many musicians as the music was designed to sound like falling raindrops. This was done by the continuous use of the F, D flat, A flat and G notes.

She played again, letting her fingers play the keys on the piano in rubato time, meaning that the performer controlled the timing. Her left hand continuously playing the A note on the piano while her right played the melody.

The doorknob twisted open. The young girl turned around to see Jun, now in his blue jeans and white t-shirt under a green jacket. He carried his kit inside his Nike sports bag as he smiled to her. "That sounded nice, Miki."

Miki pouted, "Mou, don't startle me like that!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he placed his hands together in joking manner to apologise.

Miki only giggle as she turned back to the sheets of notations, "Don't worry about it. I'm just slightly stressed about this."

Jun sat next to her on the stool, "Lets see then." He took the papers in his hands and read the sheets attentively. After a long silence, he placed the sheets back on the piano and sighed. "Can't even read them, really!"

Miki could only chuckle at Jun's childish antics before she asked while trying to stop laughing. "So how was your rugby match?"

"We won 21-12 with me and Kaito scoring the points." He announced with pride.

"That's good!" Miki smiled.

Jun looked around, "Let's go. We both need to rest for now."

"Yeah."

x-x

"Yeah I'll call you later for dinner okay? Bye!" a man in a grey suit said before he closed his cell phone, he was walking home from a long hard day worth of work. What he didn't noticed as he was walking was the fact that his shadow was moving.

From his shadow, Kumorigen appeared. He tapped on the man's shoulder.

The man turned to see a huge bat monster, he dropped to the floor in fear as the monster growled.

Kumorigen took out his bat wing shaped sword, "Give me your screams and die for me meathead!" the Kaigen roared as he brought his blade up.

Terrified, the man picked himself up and ran away in fear.

Kumorigen roared and threw crescent shaped energy blasts towards the buildings at the people. The people began running in fear of the sudden chaos.

Kumorigen could only smirked at this, "We need more!" The being brought its grey claw-like hand into the air and called. "Come Akuma-tachi!"

Suddenly from every shadow, dragonfly based armoured monsters appeared from the shadow. These monsters faced their preys with their multi-eye sight before attacking any one that seemed human to them.

x-x

Ougishi could only laugh at this as he viewed this from the pond within the cave. The humans are now running in fear of just a sight of one monster! They have gotten weak!

"What are you laughing about?" Daya asked as she walked towards the old monster.

Ougishi shifted his eyes towards her. "Look Daya! How the humans' easily began to lose hope as they couldn't defend themselves!"

x-x

"I don't understand you sometimes, Tetsuya-kun," Natsuki began as she walked beside Tetsuya. Tetsuya turned to her, wondering where this could go. "I mean you give off an impression of a delinquent but yet you are top of the school in terms of grades and you are the class representative for the student council. It seems like there's something that's always keeping you down." She looked at him. "You can tell me, you kno-" a scream cut her off.

Natsuki and Tetsuya stumbled upon the large mass of people running towards them. They saw what was behind the crowd of people.

"What is going on?" Natsuki cried as she began to panic.

Tetsuya was also confused but when he saw the monster, he thought, 'That monster…' there was something familiar about that monster, he couldn't understand why…

Natsuki pulled on Tetsuya's hand, snapping him back into reality, "Come on! Let's go, Tetsuya-kun!" Natsuki shouted before the two began running away from the monsters.

x-x

"Holy shit!" Jun cursed as he pushed Miki to the floor while an energy wave flew over the two and many other people.

"What is going on?" Miki cried.

Jun gritted his teeth. "I don't know but let get away from here!" The two stood up and ran away from the chaos.

x-x

A red orb glowed violently on the polished mahogany coffee table in a household. A hand came to pick up the orb as a single thought raced through the person's mind. What was going on? It never glowed this wildly before. Without a moment to soon, the figure ran out of the house with the red orb in his hand along with something else.

x-x

"Nee-san!" Jun called as he and Miki met up with Tetsuya and Natsuki while everyone in the area was trying to run away from the chaos. "What is going on?"

"I don't know!" Natsuki cried, then she heard Miki screamed.

"Look!" Miki pointed.

Natsuki and the rest turned to see dragonfly like armoured warriors charging towards them as they were cornered.

Tetsuya reacted by taking out his bokken and attempting to hit them.

The stick only broke.

"What?" he shouted before he kicked towards the three.

"Tetsuya-kun! You okay?" Natsuki asked, concerned as she grabbed hold of them.

Jun charged, "You damn bug!" he ignored Natsuki's call to stop him as he tried to spear tackle one of them. The Akuma that Jun tried to tackle took the hit full on as it was strong enough to move the monster a step back before it slammed its fists onto Jun's back and picked Jun up to punch him away.

"Jun!" Miki went towards the fallen sportsman.

Jun hissed at the pain before saying, "I'm fine, but I think we are screwed!"

All four teenagers looked towards the stalking monsters in fear, anticipating for the end…

**BANG!**

A shot rang off, the bullet crashing into the closest monster to the teenagers. The other Akumas turned to the assailant before cringing in fear at the sight.

Natsuki, Tetsuya, Jun and Miki wondered what had happen and turned to where the monsters were looking.

They gasped.

What they saw was the mysterious red warrior pointing his main gun at the group of monsters as he walked in front of the four. He turned to the four teenagers and seemed to hesitate before he twitched his head to the direction away from the monsters, telling them to go away, basically.

Once the four have retreated, the red warrior turned to the group of monsters who were cringing in fear of the red warrior. He aimed in gun at the Akumas before he called, "GodaiBuster!" he fired the gun, known as GodaiBuster, at the Akumas before he charged at them, flipping the weapon into dagger mode. He continued cutting down each one of them with ease.

The four watched in awe of their hero's skill. It was unbelievable

The red warrior slashed at the Akuma at in front of him before he grabbed hold of another's wrist. He fired the GodaiBuster at the gut before realising the monster. He turned to the rests of the Akumas as he took out his second gun, "GodaiMagnum!" and opened fire upon them with deadly accuracy.

One Akuma landed at Kumorigen's feet as the monster spectated the fight. "Hmm, not bad." He was not impressed. "Who do you think you are, a comic book hero?"

The red warrior turned towards Kumorigen before placing his GodaiMagnum into its holster. "GodaiRed," he answered before he took out his red orb that was still flashing wildly. He realised, "No wonder my crystal was reacting so wildly, a Kaigen reappeared." He placed the crystal back into his red device before popping his GodaiBuster towards his left hand.

The four gasped upon seeing that red orb in GodaiRed's hand, and took out their very own orbs from their pockets. A blue orb in Tetsuya's hand, a pink orb in Natsuki's hand, a green orb in Jun's hand and a yellow orb in Miki's hand, they looked so similar! But unlike GodaiRed's orb that was glowing wildly, theirs wasn't doing anything, not even flashing. What does this mean?

"No wonder you're so good! A GodaiRanger!" Kumorigen could only laughed at this. "Well then! Say your prayers!" He charged at the GodaiRanger.

GodaiRed deflected an overhead slash by Kumorigen to the left with his GodaiBuster and deflected another slash before flames covered his right hand. "Ryusei Blade!" he summoned his katana through the flames and locked swords with Kumorigen. GodaiRed fired the GodaiBuster at Kumorigen's gut, forcing the bat monster to make some distance before GodaiRed placed his gun back into its holster.

He gripped the katana with two hands as he began attacking relentless on the Kaigen. The Kaigen struggled against the onslaught before GodaiRed pushes the sword away and slashes across the chest twice and kicked the monster away. He rests his blade on his shoulder as crouched, waiting for the correct moment to end the battle.

"That stance…" Tetsuya's eyes widened as he recognised that stance. It can't be who Tetsuya think GodaiRed is. "You can't be!" he shouted, coming out of his hiding spot. Tetsuya saw the swarming Akumas coming towards him. "Shit!"

Jun had to say it, "Damn it Tsuchiya! You couldn't just wait and shut up?" He, his sister and Miki stood where Tetsuya was standing.

The monsters closed in on them.

GodaiRed gasped when he heard the scream and turned around to see the Akumas surrounding the four. He cursed before he heard Kumorigen charging towards him. He parried the attack before using the butt of the sword to strike the monster's abdomen. He roundhouse kicked Kumorigen to the floor before he began running towards the four.

"Hiden Waza…" He called but stopped as he saw four bright lights among the crowd of monsters.

In a flash of four elements of wind, water, earth and lightning, the Akumas were blown away. The only ones standing from the crowd were Natsuki, Tetsuya, Jun and Miki with their orbs shining brightly in their hands. The four stared in surprise as they looked at their respective orbs. The four could have sworn that they heard animalistic roars coming from the orbs.

"No way…" GodaiRed said quietly before he ducked under a slash from behind by Kumorigen and locked blades with the monster. "You're pretty damn stubborn!" he growled. He pushes the blade away before using a fire empowered slash to send Kumorigen flying.

GodaiRed, now unarmed, ran towards the four and grabbed hold of all of them. "You're coming with me! Hiden Waza! Flash Break!" He called before all five of them disappeared like a high speed blur.

x-x

The five appeared in another part of town that was also affected by the destruction before Natsuki, Tesuya, Jun and Miki dropped to the floor on their butt in exhaustion. GodaiRed was even breathing heavily from that technique he used.

Miki was first to speak, "What was all that just now?" she was still out of breathe from what had just happened.

Natsuki couldn't believe what was happening. "That felt so unreal!"

"Maybe we're all sleeping, because this all seems like a pretty damn huge nightmare!" Jun told them as he stood up.

Tetsuya just kept silent, questioning himself what was real or not.

"This is no dream," GodaiRed stated as he looked at the destruction around him. He turned to the four. "This is reality. No dream can contain this much detail of sight, sound and smell you feel before you," he told them as his body enveloped in a red light before dispersing. What was under the red suit was a teenager; the same age as Tetsuya and Natsuki, with hair dyed to the colour orange and at chin length, what he wore was a Murada High School uniform and in his hand was his katana, sheathed with a normal sheath but a green gem placed at top surrounded by gold.

Jun seemed to remember this boy from school, "Wait a second…"

"I know you!" Natsuki and Tetsuya shouted in surprise.

"Takasugi…" Natsuki began remembering his name. He's the guy that always sits behind her in class and is so quiet all the time.

"…Ryuta-taichou," Tetsuya couldn't believe it, it was his kendo captain that saved him. Now he could understand why GodaiRed used the same stance as Ryuta.

"Wait, so our saviour is our schoolmate?" Miki wondered out loud.

Ryuta could only sighed. This is going to take a lot of explanation to do.

"RYUTA-KUN!"

The five high schoolers turned to see a man in his late forties with short hair and in traditional Japanese clothing running up towards them. "Ji-san…" Ryuta called. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is he?" Miki asked Ryuta.

Ryuta turned to her and answered. "That's my uncle, Souji Mizukage. His taken care of me since I was young."

"Thank god I managed I find you!" Ji-san said. "I've been meaning to find you the whole time."

"Why?" Ryuta asked, confused by what his uncle meant.

Ji-san cleared his throat, "This morning while you were at school. I stumbled upon a scroll of fate."

Ryuta listened attentively. "What did it say?" He had suspicions of what it could be.

He saw took out an old scroll from his robe. "It tells that when the Akugen has reawakened, the four lost Godai Crystals of the blue Wyvern, pink Fairy, green Gryphon and yellow Pegasus will find their master and reawaken from their slumber to protect the world." Ryuta turned to the four upon hearing the last part. So it was not by coincidence that they had the crystals. "You and I must find those four now!" Ryuta heard Ji-san said.

Ji-san finally took notice of the four, "Who are these young people?" he asked.

Ryuta turned towards Natsuki, Tetsuya, Jun and Miki before he answered, "They are the four that are chosen by the four lost crystals."

"What?" Ji-san's voice was airy, proving that he was in disbelief. _Ryuta acted fast_, Ji-san thought

Jun suddenly spoke, "Wait! What is going on? Who are you guys?"

"We're just a group of normal people. We were bestowed the power of elements from the Elemental Guardians, the Beasts of the Universe." Ryuta began explaining. "The people who are bestowed the power of the Elemental Guardians are known as the Yajyuu Sentai GodaiRangers."

"GodaiRangers?" Miki questioned.

Ryuta nodded in response. "That form you just saw me in was the power that was bestowed upon the people chosen by the Elemental Guardians." He took out his red and gold crystal. "The Godai Crystals are a sign of proof that you have been chosen by the Elemental Guardians. We battle shadowy being known as Akugens, no one ever knew where they came from but they thrive lamentation and suffering of humanity."

Natsuki, Tetsuya, Jun and Miki held out their respective Godai Crystals in their hand. They could hear something from within the Crystals as if calling towards them as they continued glowing.

"The Wyvern of Water," Ji-san told Tetsuya. "The Fairy of Wind…The Gryphon of Earth…and The Pegasus of Lightning," Ji-san told Natsuki, Jun and Miki respectively.

Ryuta spoke again with conviction. "I'm gonna ask you this once, will you or will you not accept your responsibilities and protect the world from the Akugen? Or will you just stand and watch as the world is destroyed?"

The four turned towards Ryuta, still debating whether to do it or not. What would happen if they did this? No more normal life? New hardships? There were so many things that they cannot foresee.

Tetsuya was first to speak, "I'll do it. It doesn't take a genius to know what to do."

"Tetsuya-kun," Natsuki said with concern as she turned to Tetsuya. She hardened her resolve as she look back towards Ryuta and said, "I'm going to do this. This is for the future!"

Jun jumped at this, "Nee-san!"

She faced her younger brother, "Jun-kun, we have to do this. This is our duty."

Miki suddenly spoke up, "I'll do it to!"

"Miki-chan, not you too!" Jun sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. To protect the ones I love."

Ryuta could only smile at this, "Thank you, everyone!"

Souji took out a brief case and opened them, revealing four of the same black devices that Ryuta uses.

"What is this?" Jun asked as he took out one of them.

Souji cleared his throat. "These are your Jyusouder. Using this device will allow you to access nearly all the power that the Elemental Guardians have bestowed upon you. Now take one and go forth, Yajyuu Sentai GodaiRanger!"

x-x

Kumorigen continued wrecking the city after he awakened from his fight with GodaiRed. He was in rage! Not only he was beaten with ease! This one GodaiRanger has hurt his pride countless of times!

"That's far enough, Kaigen!" Ryuta voice resounded with authority.

"Huh?" Kumorigen heard the shout and turned towards source to see five teenagers standing before them without any fear. He remembered four of them clearly but the fifth kid was new to him.

"We won't let you go on with this!" Natsuki shouted, snapping the monster back into reality.

Miki added, "Stop making the innocent suffer!"

"And little kids are going to stop me?" Kumorigen mocked in a cry-baby like voice.

Jun retorted, "Hey at least I didn't get my ass kicked by some kid last time!"

A growl was heard from the bat monster. "Why you…"

Tetsuya finally said, "This time, will cut you down!"

"Yeah? What are you brats gonna do about it?" Kumorigen roared.

With a smirk, they took out their Godai Crystal in response. Ryuta took out his Godai Crystal also and his Jyusouder "You'll see. Everyone…Let's go!" Ryuta ordered.

They agreed in unison as they took out their own Jyusouder "Jyusouder!"They outstretched their arm with the Crystal before calling out. "Protect!" They placed their crystal into the slot on the Jyusouder. "Godai Change!" They spun the crystal as they were enveloped in their elements.

The five's body was surrounded by their respective elements, fire for Ryuta, wind for Natsuki, water for Tetsuya, earth for Jun and lightning for Miki as the raging cries of the beasts were heard at a distance. They turned to the sounds with conviction and offered their bodies to the animals. Through the elements a firebird, a fairy, a wyvern, a gryphon and a pegasus flew straight pass their bodies, enveloping their bodies in their respective elements before they cast the them away revealing them wearing a coloured suit on their bodies. The animals cried again before landing onto their back and hugged them with their wings, enveloping them in a white light. The light died out, leaving them in their full Godairanger suit.

Tetsuya and Jun's suits are designed similar to Ryuta, but with a Wyvern based design on the helmet for Tetsuya and a Gryphon based design for Jun. Natsuki and Miki had skirt added to their suit and both had a Fairy and Pegasus design, respectively, on their suit. The main difference between the four and Ryuta's is that they don't have a GodaiMagnum on them and their Jyusouder was placed at the left hip.

x-x

"What?" Ougishi gasped at this.

Daya was also surprised at this. "What is this?"

x-x

Ryuta began the roll call. "The Burning Firebird's Soul! GodaiRed!"

"The Storming Fairy's Heart! GodaiPink!"

"The Surging Wyvern's Rage! GodaiBlue!"

"The Echoing Gryphon's Strength! GodaiGreen!"

"The Galloping Pegasus Ability! GodaiYellow!"

"The Endless Elemental Guardians!" Ryuta called out as he pointed to the sky.

"Yajyuu Sentai!" all five of them announced. "GodaiRanger!"

"I don't care if you are the shining idiots or not! Akuma, kill them!" Kumorigen roared.

"Seibei!" They thumb down as they gripped their sidearm before charging into battle. They met on the bridge that had metallic railing on each side over a road.

Tetsuya ducked under a slash before roundhouse kicking the Akuma with his left leg. He then turned around and fired his gun at the chest. The Akuma he fired was sent over the railing before Tetsuya jumping over in pursuit. He rained fire on the monsters around him before rolling under an Akuma. He kicked the Akuma into the group of Akumas. He took out his Wyvern Crystal and loaded it into his GodaiBuster.

"Hiden Waza! Wyvern Blast!" he fired a sphere of pressurized water at the enemy. The sphere broke apart as waves of sharp water sliced through the Akumas as the final shot took form of a wyvern and streamed through the Akumas.

Jun sliced through each of them with his GodaiBuster in dagger mode. He dropped on to his back to fire at an attacking Akuma in the gut. He rolled to his left before he tripped another Akuma. He heel kicked the Akuma before he quickly got up and flipped over a slash. He took out his crystal and loaded it into his gun.

"Hiden Waza! Gryphon Blast!" He fired the bullet before it broke up into a thousand burning rocks that crashed through the Akumas before a visage of a green Gryphon appeared and crashed through the monsters.

Natsuki flew in the air with her wind power as she continued firing on the Akumas. Once she landed, she slashed continuously at the armoured dragonflies. She parried many attacks made against her before she fired at each of the Akuma with her GodaiBuster. She placed her Fairy Crystal into the GodaiBuster's slot. "Hiden Waza! Fairy Blast!" Natsuki called as she began firing countless pressurized air bullets with a pink visage of a fairy appeared, rushing through them.

Miki kept on firing from behind cover, as she was the least capable of fighting in the team. An Akuma came charging towards her but Miki dodged the blade with fear of one of them hitting her. She dodged the next few slashes before blocking one that aimed for her head. She kicked that Akuma away before she fired away at all of them. She placed her Pegasus Crystal into the slot. "Hiden Waza! Pegasus Blast!" She fired lightning bullets from her barrel with an energy image of a pegasus blazing through the Akuma horde.

Ryuta slashed across the chest of an Akuma with his Ryusei Blade before slashing another as he opened fire on the rest with his GodaiMagnum. He switched the gun with the GodaiBuster for its dagger mode as he took up his favourite stance of the Ryusei Blade resting on his shoulder while he held the GodaiBuster in front of him.

"Niten Ichi-Ryu (Two Heavens in One Style)…" His said quietly before charging. He blocked an attack with his GodaiBuster before slashing at the Akuma. He blocked another attack and ducked under a slash aimed for his head. He came in with a double slash at the two Akumas before he spun around and slash more behind. He placed his GodaiBuster in front of him as two swords came at him, blocking the attack. He pushes the two swords away and swung his Ryusei Blade across the monsters' chests. Ryuta kicked off the chest of another Akuma as he flipped over they huge group towards a wall. He jumped off the wall and spread his arms. "Hiden Waza! Wings of Fire!" Flames enveloped his body and created the shape of a flaming bird. He crashed through the group of cannon fodder, incinerating them with his fire before he landed behind them.

"It's you and me now, buddy!" Ryuta stated as he glared at his bat based opponent.

Kumorigen was not impressed but pissed at the young red warrior. With a roar, he charged. "Even if that's the case, you'll still be dead meat, cocky shit!"

The red Godairanger did nothing as he ducked under the blade, slashing across the gut before slashed down across Kumorigen's body. He then side kicked the monster into the air before firing at him. Once Kumorigen landed onto the floor, chest smoking from the bullet wounds, Ryuta loaded his Crystal into his GodaiBuster while it was in dagger mode after he sheathed his Ryusei Blade.

The monster got back up, "Why you!" he growled before he started charging, again.

Ryuta closed the slot as wings of fire appeared on his back, the blade began extending to the length of normal katana, with flames also empowered the blade before he called. "Hiden Waza!" he jumped high into the sky before descending onto Kumorigen. "Sakuretsu no Mai!" The fire empowered sword slashed through the monster before cutting across the monster's upper body diagonally upwards.

"Ryuta-san!" Ryuta heard Miki call and turned to see her and the others running up towards him.

Jun admired the flame-empowered blade, "Hey that's pretty cool! Can I-"

"Everyone load your crystals!" Ryuta interrupted before the five turned to face Kumorigen. Tetsuya was first to act; he took out his Wyvern Crystal and loaded it into his GodaiBuster with Natsuki, Jun and Miki following soon after.

Their weapons were empowered by their respective elements as their swords extended.

"Hiden Waza!" Ryuta called out.

"Youso no Mai!" Tetsuya, Natsuki, Jun and Miki named the attack.

The five spread their elemental wings and flew straight towards Kumorigen, leaving trails of five colours. Ryuta slashed first, breaking Kumorigen's defences as Tetsuya and the others began slashing at Kumorigen from many different directions at supersonic speed. With one final slash from Natsuki, Tetsuya, Jun and Miki all together in a diamond shape attack, Ryuta came in with a downward slash straight down the middle before flipping the bat monster backwards into the sky with an upward diagonal slash.

Ryuta had his back turned towards the Kaigen as the monster exploded in the air. "Goodbye!" Ryuta said coldly as his crystal was ejected from his weapon.

x-x

"Well we've done it now," Natsuki said as she looked towards the descending star in the orange sky as she, Miki, Jun Tetsuya and Ryuta stood there facing the river. "There's probably no turning back now, huh Ryuta-kun?"

Ryuta inhaled his breath as he held his katana in his hand before he shook, "No…It's something destiny handed to use when we were born. Its out of our control now."

Tetsuya held his crystal on his palm as he stared in it. "Well what obstacles there are, we'll overcome it."

Ryuta could only smirked at that.

"That sounds very corny," Jun added, destroying the moment.

Miki added with conviction. "But we will!"

Ryuta could only sighed. "I guess you're right."

"_Now with this, the five heroes of destiny have band together to fight against the shadows. Where will they bonds lead them to and what could it be waiting for them on their journey? Fight on, GodaiRangers. Yajyuu Sentai GodaiRangers will end here for now."_

x-x

_**If you guys were wondering about why I know a lot about that Chopin song, I had to study it for school and thought it was a good idea at the time. Either way I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **_


End file.
